A Fighter's Girl
by Kitty40413
Summary: To be a fighter's girl is to watch them fight, not cheer for anyone at all, not ever your man. You can't do anything when he's a bloddy puddel on the floor. All you can do is watch them... die. Please R&R. 4 Reviews = Next chapter
1. A Fighter's Girl

Disclaimer: Yes I own an anime series. NOT!  
  
"My love why are you so quiet?" I asked as he caressed my arms with his hands. He was always quiet but his spirit would talk to me, now he's just so silent in every way possible. I could see it in his eyes. He was frightened.  
  
"I have to leave." He said pulling me close. I knew he was always in trouble with the authorities everywhere we went. He would hide me in buildings, hotel rooms; he once left me with a few demons. He told them he would kill them if they even thought of touching me. I just let the moment carry on. His bare chest was rising and falling. His skin was worm and yet cold at the same time. He's the only person who I have ever seen dead and alive in one moment. "I'm sorry." He said, then kissed my check gently. He then struck me so hard I fell to the ground. I just sat there looking up at him. I didn't understand. He picked up his shirt and sword and walked away leaving my there. I didn't get up to follow him, I didn't call his name, and I just sat there, wondering why he would do this. He's never even yelled at me.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
"You know what Cooan, shut up ok just shut up." Bertie Okayasu said as her best friends Cooan Tojikamori and Calaveras Adachi teased her about her talking in her sleep on Friday night. They had a sleep over at Cooan's apartment. Bertie was talking about her boyfriend Motoki.  
  
"Oh Bertie it was so cute. 'You were all 'Motoki, I love you.'" Calaveras said making her voice sound funny. She and Cooan laughed.  
  
"We're going to late to school if we don't hurry." Bertie said sourly as she walked ahead of the other two. The school's bell started to chime. Bertie turned to look at the others and they all started to run.  
  
"Oh man, if I'm late I'll kill you both in detention." Calaveras said as one of Cooan's school shoes fell off.  
  
Cooan stumbled and ran back to get it as the others stopped. "Cooan, come on!" Bertie shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't do high heels." Cooan said just picking it up and taking her other one off so she could run faster.  
  
"Cooan." Bertie and Calaveras said running back and grabbing Cooan's hands and dragging her behind them.  
  
They ran as fast as they possibly could with Cooan whining every once because she stepped on a rock or something. "Damn, we're two late." Bertie said hitting the metal gate that surrounded the school. The staff locked the gate after the bell for some stupid reason that the students couldn't understand.  
  
"Bertie, look at it this way we get a whole day off, and we did really try to get to school on time." Cooan said as she sat on the sidewalk putting her shoes back on. She made sure that they were good and snug before she stood up smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's great but we're stuck in our uniforms." Calaveras said. Their school uniform was a knee length blue skirt and a white shirt with a big red bow in the front.  
  
"Have you forgotten who I am?" Bertie said as though they had. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.  
  
"Ok Miss Pick Pocket what do you propose?" Calaveras asked mimicking Bertie.  
  
"I know for a fact that you have a balcony and Cooan lives in the basement with one window at ground level." Bertie said pointing to each of her friends when she was talking about them.  
  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you Bertie." Cooan said smiling evilly. They both looked at Calaveras pleadingly.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Calaveras said knowing what they were thinking. "Absolutely not." She said firmly but they looked at her as though she had agreed. "Hey, this isn't fair, I don't have a choice."  
  
"Ok, we'll go to Cooan's place first then yours and then mine." Bertie said as they all walked with their arms linked, Calaveras in the middle.  
  
"Hello, my dad will be home." Calaveras said waving one of her arms around like a limp fish or something.  
  
"So we'll just be really quiet." Cooan said smiling still.  
  
"I'm so screwed." Calaveras said being dragged along as her two friends chattered and sang stupid little things.  
  
Outside Cooan's house Bertie was on her stomach playing with the lock on Cooan's window. Click. Bertie giggled as she pushed open the window and pushed herself through the small window. She landed on Cooan's bed and rolled onto the floor. "Ok." She said to her friends outside. She knew that Cooan's stepparents weren't home, so she didn't bother to whisper.  
  
Cooan quickly moved through the window as she has done this many times. She and Bertie were bad girls before they came to Saint Christopher's School For Girls. Bertie is still a little evil but she can hold the beast back. Cooan ran to her closet and pulled out some black jeans and a black T-shirt that said "BOUNTY" in bold purple letters. Cooan pulled off her shirt reviling a black bra. Calaveras just plopped down on the bed making a funny noise "Wow, strip tease." She said covering her eyes.  
  
"Oh man." Cooan said pulling the shirt on quickly messing up her hair. "Embarrass me why don't you." She said walking behind a changing screen that she never used. When she came back out Bertie and Calaveras were looking at pictures of themselves in pretty frames on Cooan's dresser.  
  
"Oh, I remember this." Calaveras said picking up a frame with little unicorns all around the edges. "This is when we went to the state carnival and asked that old pervert to take the picture."  
  
"Yeah and then he asked for a copy." Bertie said as they all laughed.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Cooan giggled and she tossed her black vans out the window. After Cooan wriggled out then came Calaveras and finally Bertie. Cooan was putting her shoes on while she waited.  
  
"Ok on to Calaveras' house." Bertie said marching in step.  
  
"If we get caught my grounded butt is going to kick yours." Calaveras said following.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
Hey, it's Bertie. Calaveras worries way much. But we still have to get to her house then mine with out getting caught by anybody. But Cooan is such a klutz and, BERTIE! Ahhhhhh run away! Don't miss out on Fighter's Girl next chapter The Bad, the Klutz & the human. 


	2. The Bad, The Klutz, and The Human

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are STUPID!  
  
"Yoko if you don't come back I'll kill you." I said sitting on the cold wet grass. Yoko and I had been sitting under a huge cherry tree. He told me that he was going on a little quest and that he'd come back.  
  
"I'll be back in no time my angel." We were living in a cave at the moment and there I waited. I waited for fifty years before I started to cry day and night non stop. I soon left that cave and moved into a small house in central Tokyo. I attend Saint Christopher's School For Girls as a 15-year- old girl. I have friends and they think family. I'm finished waiting for Yoko. It was his idea to lock me into a black room of depression and loneliness and I fought my way out.  
  
"Shut up." Calaveras whispered as she climbed up the lattice that led to her balcony.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a joke? Calaveras going out with Safir." Cooan said as she and Bertie easily climbed the thorn-covered wall. They both laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Calaveras said pulling herself over the black metal railing of her huge balcony. Bertie and Cooan silenced as they crawled of the railing. Calaveras opened the sliding glass door silently. She always left it unlocked because Bertie would come over in the night because her stepparents would fight way too much. Her friends waited outside as Calaveras rushed herself. She took off her shoes and put on some Roxys and then went to her closet. She pulled out a hot pink shirt that had gothic black letters that spelled out Princess and then some blue jeans. She didn't bother putting then on. She just walked back out side and told her friend to go down by pointing to the floor. They all climbed down silently and ran across the street, Calaveras carrying her clothes. "I'll change when we get to your house." She said to Bertie.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Cooan asked liking the fact that she had comfortable shoes on and not the schools.  
  
"I say mall. Nobody will be there." Calaveras said as Bertie pulled a key out of the waistband of her skirt. She would usually put it in her locker when they got to school. She unlocked the door with a little click.  
  
"Be quiet I don't know if anybody's home." Bertie said pushing the door open quietly. Cooan and Calaveras hushed. Bertie's mom is a spaz. She'll yell at you if you listen to Lincoln Park. Bertie went in first. Calaveras and Cooan waited outside for a sign. Bertie walked inside and took of her shoes. She walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hello?" she whispered. Nobody. She felt a little better. She hadn't run into any one so far. She then peeked around the corner and down the short narrow hall. No one was there. She walked down and into her room, She knew no one would be in there, but she looked anyway. Then she looked in the bathroom as she walked by it. It was nothing but a shower, toilet, and sink. She then walked into her parent's room. It was pretty big but you could see everything from the door. "Nobody's home!" she yelled skipping down to her room.  
  
"Cool." Cooan said opening the door all the way and walking in. She took her shoes at the door and so did Calaveras.  
  
"I'm going to change in the bathroom." Calaveras said walking past Bertie's bedroom and into the tiny bathroom. She put her clothes in the sink. She pulled off her shirt and stared at her self in the rectangle shaped mirror. Calaveras never changed in front of people, even her friends. A long time ago when she was in her bad girl stage she got a tattoo on her right solder blade, a black dragon. One of her boyfriends gave her a dragon necklace that she never took off until she gave up on looking for him. Shockingly enough she's only 15. She shrugged and pulled her pink shirt out of the pile of clothes. She pulled it on and made sure her dragon didn't show through. She smiled. She then unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it and picked up her jeans and pulled them up over her hips. She gathered her clothes and opened the door. She walked out and into Bertie's room. She was already dressed. Bertie is the most confident of the three. She was wearing little black shorts and white tank top with a cross in the center. Sure she cursed and wore funky clothes but she loved her God and if you insulted Him you die.  
  
"You ready?" Bertie asked as Calaveras put her clothes on the bed. She would pick them up later. All the girls were the same size except Cooan was taller by like seven inches.  
  
"Yup." Calaveras said smiling.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." Cooan said walking out of room. She stopped and pulled herself back into Bertie's room quickly and held her finger up to her lips.  
  
Calaveras mouthed what Bertie's eyes were saying. "What?"  
  
"Mom." Cooan mouthed. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She flattened herself on the wall next to the door.  
  
Bertie pointed them out the door. They all inched quietly into the hall. Then Bertie pointed to the bathroom. They all crammed in and Bertie closed the door soundlessly. "Now what?" Cooan mouthed and Bertie pointed up.  
  
Cooan and Calaveras slowly looked up and both saw a small skylight. Calaveras turned her eyes back to Bertie and shook her head with big eyes. "Hell no." she mouthed.  
  
Cooan stood onto of the toilet and climbed onto the counter. She could reach the skylight on her own. She unlocked it and looked at Calaveras. Calaveras took a deep breath and stepped onto the toilet and then counter. Cooan got down on her knees and motioned for Calaveras to climb up her. Calaveras mouthed "You sure?" and Cooan nodded. Calaveras balanced herself on Cooan's shoulders. Cooan held her hands and stood up. Calaveras let go of Cooan's hands and put them on the edge of the window frame and pulled herself up. She flopped out onto the roof and rolled onto her back. With in seconds Bertie had joined her followed by Cooan. Cooan stood up and leaned over the window. She reached over and grabbed the top of the window and flipped it closed.  
  
"No." Bertie said reaching out to stop her. But she wasn't fast enough. The window hit it's frame and the glass shattered.  
  
They heard Bertie's mom swearing inside and then she ran into the bathroom and yelled out the window. "Who's there? I'm calling the cops!"  
  
"Go." Bertie said standing up and walking towards the edge of the roof.  
  
"Sorry." Cooan said and she jumped down to the ground. The roof was very low. Calaveras followed as they all started to run. Bertie had taken lead.  
  
"It's ok. But if we get caught you take all the blame." Bertie said turning a corner.  
  
"Agreed." Cooan said guessing that they were out of danger. No such luck. They heard the sirens of two police cars. They started to run. Bertie lived near a forest that stood between her neighborhood and Tokyo city. No one ever went into the forest, no one except gang members looking for fights and fun. They all went there so they usually found what they're looking for.  
  
"We are so totally screwed." Calaveras said before Bertie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest. Cooan was following a little behind. All though she looked pretty damn fit she had asthma, so did Calaveras and Bertie. That's how they meet, in their school clinic.  
  
"Bertie I know you're crazy," Cooan started before leaning on a tree. "What the hell are you thinking?" she said looking up with a glare.  
  
"Shut up." She said still holding Calavers' arm. They heard people getting out of cars and running in their direction. "Go." Bertie said letting go of Calaveras and running.  
  
"Over there." One of them officers said. The girls ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Calaveras was breathing so hard that she could taste blood in her mouth.  
  
"Shit." She said flopping her way along. She started to slow down and the other two didn't notice until Calaveras fell to the ground.  
  
"Calaveras, come on." Bertie said stopping and running back. Bertie and Cooan's asthma was nowhere near how bad Calaveras'. Bertie picked her up by her arms before Calaveras blacked out.  
  
Calaveras faded in and out of consciousness. The first time she saw Cooan and Bertie with Cat ears and a tail that matched their hair. They were standing in front of a man with black hair and a white headband. The second time a man with red hair was looking of her and Bertie and Cooan were back to normal and the man with black hair was leaning against a tree watching her intently. He was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The third time she sat up screaming, "Come back!" she was in a hotel room and the red haired man was sitting on the floor with a bowl on his lap and water all over him. He had apparently been sitting next to her on the bed and she scared him and he fell off. Cooan and Bertie came in with a bang. "What the hell is going on!?" Calaveras yelled. Cooan had gotten down next to the red haired man and was drying him off with a white cloth that she had with her.  
  
"Um, you passed out in the forest." Cooan said motioning for someone to come into the room.  
  
"Really?" Calaveras said sarcastically before the man with black hair came in after Bertie. He walked closer to the bed, which Calaveras sat in.  
  
He was quiet but something about him screamed "I'm sorry!"  
  
Cooan and the man with the red hair had stood up and were smiling. Bertie smiled and whispered something to the man with black hair then left.  
  
He just stood there and looked to the side. "Heie." Calaveras whispered. She stood up and was looking him in the eye. His eyes turned from the floor to Calaveras. She then slapped him across the face with tears rolling down her cheeks. He just let her hit him, he didn't know what to do. Then she pulled him close like he had once done to her and kissed him. Then she just hugged him crying. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there in silence.  
  
"I'll never hurt you again." He whispered.  
  
Hey, it's me Cooan. Bertie's done talking to people she doesn't know. *evil grin* Our next chapter is going to explain me and the "guy with red hair". So don't miss A Fighter's Girl's next chapter Red Hot Love.  
  
~ Note From The Author~ I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 reviews. ( 


	3. Red Hot Love

*It's your turn Lori! Hehe! ( *  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point!?!?!?  
  
"Your father is king and you will respect that!" my mother yelled at me. Both my mother and stepfather are in deep need of therapy. I sat there in my big puffy pink dress, that big stupid puffy pink dress. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.  
  
So I did. She could tell what I was thinking. "Excuse me you're majesty." I said before getting up.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" she hollered. She didn't look so threatening in her blue gown. "How dare you walk away from your responsibility." She said in a low growl.  
  
I turned and yelled. "The only reason you married him was so you could be queen! To rule them is not my responsibility! They're not even my kind!" I said before walking down the brightly lit corridor; alone.  
  
"Long time no see Kurama." Bertie said flopping down into an armchair. She wasn't looking at Kurama when she was talking to him she was watching the TV screen. The ponies were on. When she didn't get a response she looked across the room to where Cooan and Kurama were sitting. He couldn't hear a word she was saying. He and Cooan were just starring at eachother lovingly. Bertie rolled her eyes. "I'm going down to the pool." she said watching them. They didn't react at all. She was use to them being off in their own little world. She stood up and walked into the other bedroom. There was a pile of clothing on the bed closest to the bathroom. She dug through it until she found her black bikini with blue flowers. She changed and grabbed a towel before walking out of the room and back to the living room. She was going to ask if anyone else wanted to come but Cooan and Kurama were cuddling and whispering closely. So she gave up and walked out and into the hallway. She had wrapped her white fluffy towel around her waste and pressed the down button on the elevator.  
  
"Kurama," Cooan started. Kurama had his hands around her tiny waist. She pulled away slightly. "Not that I care but what happened to Yoko?"  
  
He had seen this coming. He let go of her completely and faced forward. "Cooan, I'm still Yoko, only in a different body, and not as vicious and cruel." He said.  
  
She was sitting on her knees and watching his every motion. "No, that's not what I meant. I don't care what you look like. I could sense it was you. I wouldn't just run up to complete stranger and start kissing him." She said hoping that he would know that after knowing her for 47 years.  
  
"So if I'm still me and you don't care what I look like, why do you ask this question?" he said starring down at his knees.  
  
"I just, Kurama, you're still Yoko to me. I don't give a damn what you look like. I love you." She said innocently.  
  
He turned to face her. He didn't know what to think. She took his hand in hers and he could hear her hearts thoughts. "Did I hurt his feeling?" "Will he still love me?" "SHIT!" "Only you." Then she opened her eyes and asked him what he heard. He just smiled and Cooan leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Calaveras walked out of the door in the far corner with Hiei holding her hand behind her. "Having fun?" she said cutely, interrupting Kurama and Cooan's kiss. She smiled and Cooan blushed.  
  
"Do you want to meet our friends?" Hiei asked wrapping his arms around Calaveras.  
  
She smiled as though everything was perfect. "Cooan? She said in a question. She nodded.  
  
"Bertie brought back some swim suits from her house." Kurama said. "They're in there on the bed." He said pointing to the door across the room.  
  
"Ok." Cooan said she stood up and began to walk across the room. Hiei kissed Calaveras' cheek softly before letting her go.  
  
After the girls were in the room Kurama looked to Hiei "Did she kill you?" he asked.  
  
Hiei smiled "She's the only one that can beat me. Now how did you meet Cooan?" he asked as they waited for the girls.  
  
"She and her friend Bertie were bounty hunters and I was their bounty." He started before Hiei interrupted him.  
  
"The hunter falls in love the hunted." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"No actually. I kidnapped her for my freedom but I ended up falling in love with her. She had a dagger to my throat when I told her. I followed her and Bertie for about three years then she apparently had fallen for me." He said leaning against the wall next to the door. He had a slightly goofy smile.  
  
"No way." Calaveras was saying as she and Cooan walked out of the bedroom in bathing suits. Cooan was wearing a black one-peace halter top with a purple rose crawling up the side, while Calaveras was wearing a black two peace with hot pink dragons around the top of the bottom peace. They were laughing.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just starred with wide eyes. Then Cooan noticed. "Boys it's not nice to stare." She said with a smirk. Calaveras laughed.  
  
Meanwhile down at the pool. "I usually don't fight girls but I'll make an exception for you if you don't can it now!" Kuwabara was yelling.  
  
"All take you on any day any time, and kick you ass!" Bertie yelled back. Yusuke was kitting on the edge of the pool watching the two bicker while Kayko and Boton were talking in the pool. They were whispering evil like.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" He yelled  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Boton and Kayko had pulled Yusuke into the pool. After his head broke the water's surface he started at the pair of them laughing. Then he tackled Kayko and pulled her under with him. Boton was laughing at the pair of them now.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked into the indoor pool in their normal cloths. They have no intention of swimming. But Cooan and Calaveras were ready to dive in. They dropped their towels on a chair and grabbed Bertie's arms as they ran for the pool. "Hey! No wait!" she yelled before hitting the water.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked up to the edge waiting for the girls to come up. Calaveras popped up first. She was laughing as she pulled her hair out of her face. "Aren't you two going to swim?" she asked looking up at them.  
  
Kurama and Hiei waited but the edge of the pool for the girls to come up. Calaveras popped up first. "Aren't you guys going to swim?" she asked. They didn't have time to respond. Bertie and Cooan had used their demon powers to get behind Kurama and Hiei with out them noticing, and pushed them into the water. The three of them were still laughing as Kurama and Hiei surfaced.  
  
Kurama smiled and laughed after a minute but Hiei was still stone faced. "Oh come on. Don't be man." Calaveras laughed. Hiei just walked out of the pool, using the stairs. As soon as he got out he vanished. Then he reappeared behind Cooan and Bertie and pushed them in. Only then did he smile.  
  
Kurama helped Cooan out of the pool and Hiei pulled Calaveras out by her hands as though she was a feather. But when Kurama offered to help Bertie she just said "It's not like I'm a princess."  
  
"No, I guess not." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hey I wasn't done talking to you." Kuwabara said to Bertie, with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm done with you." She said carelessly. Her attitude had changed.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, what happened to you guys?" Yusuke asked walked up to the group.  
  
"And who are your friends?" Boton asked with a sly little smirk.  
  
"It's nothing like that." Hiei said sourly as the girl giggled.  
  
"I'm Bertie," she said still laughing "and these are my friends Cooan and Calaveras." She said pointing them out.  
  
"Oh yes, forgive me." Kurama said with a smile. "This is Yusuke, Kayko, Boton and Ku-wa-ba-ra." He said motioning to each one. He said Kuwabara's name slowly. Kuwabara was glaring at Bertie as she smiled and giggled with her friends.  
  
"Hey, you guys can share a room with us." Kayko said kindly. Her short brown hair was soaking wet.  
  
"Yeah sharing a room with Kuwabara is dangerous." Boton said.  
  
"Not to butt in but we have dinner reservations at some fancy place down town." Yusuke said with a white fluffy towel around his neck.  
  
"Oh, ok." Calaveras said still smiling.  
  
"Yeah we can just watch TV in the room or something." Cooan said calmly.  
  
"You're not coming?" Yusuke said in an invitation.  
  
"Sure." Calaveras said gleefully.  
  
"Um, one question." Cooan started.  
  
"Is this like a dress place?" Bertie finished Cooan's sentence.  
  
"Oh we have tons of dresses and heels." Boton said waving her hand.  
  
"Ok." Calaveras said following Kayko and Boton.  
  
"Waite we're wearing dresses?" Bertie whined.  
  
"And high heels?" Cooan whimpered, combing her words with Bertie's.  
  
Hey, it's me Calaveras. I've finally found him, hit him and kissed him. All in one day. *grins* But why exactly are they here? Everything going so fast all I got was something about a dinner party and plans for a war. Oh well I'll pay more attention next time. Don't miss out on A Fighter's Girl's next chapter 


End file.
